


（￣へ￣）

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 第一篇首发凹3的原创，这篇大概就是因为畸形的身体而被放逐出天堂的天使被恶魔盯上然后（）（）（）（）的片段车，写起来真的很麻烦，头痛预警是子宫脱垂其实想发一篇稍长点的剧情和肉比例1:1的文但是几个月过去了还是没办法写完，真是……虽然还是很咸鱼，祝我生日快乐～！没有人因为同人关注我吧？这里只推荐给看原创部分的肉食系





	（￣へ￣）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇首发凹3的原创，这篇大概就是因为畸形的身体而被放逐出天堂的天使被恶魔盯上然后（）（）（）（）的片段车，写起来真的很麻烦，头痛
> 
> 预警是子宫脱垂
> 
> 其实想发一篇稍长点的剧情和肉比例1:1的文但是几个月过去了还是没办法写完，真是……
> 
>  虽然还是很咸鱼，祝我生日快乐～！
> 
> 没有人因为同人关注我吧？这里只推荐给看原创部分的肉食系

“哈、呜呜……！！”男孩痛苦地呜咽起来，甚至能听到下体某处被强行顶破的撕裂声，还有坚硬异物破开瑟缩肉道的咕嗤水声。双腿战栗地圈住男人的腰臀，那里的肌肉急促地收缩绷紧，阴茎强行肏开了男孩的处女穴。男人摁住男孩软嫩的臀瓣，将粗壮阴茎咕啾、咕啾地一寸寸强塞进小巧肉穴，鲜红处子血渐渐溢出穴口。

 

雌穴抽搐着推挤阴茎，反而被青筋虬结的茎身磨 得瑟缩，为了保护娇嫩黏膜而开始分泌淫水。有了淫液的润滑男人干得更加爽快，硬生生将浅窄雌穴抻直了，被一圈湿腻的软肉含住，小小的肉孔啾啾地啜吸圆润龟头上的凹陷。男孩哀叫了一声，被肏得弓起了身子，突出阴茎轮廓的小腹猛地抽搐了几下。

 

“连子宫都有啊。怎么样，给我生个孩子我说不定就会放过你。天使和淫魔的混血也不是那么常见的。”恶魔裂开恶意的笑容，嘴上像在征求意见，那根粗厚的阴茎用更粗大的顶端深深地研磨宫颈口直到它足够柔软湿润能吃下龟头，软嫩的宫口被滚烫的龟头挤进去了一点又拔出来，还没来得及合上又被干得更开，在塞进最粗那部分的时候阴茎被咬得又大了一圈，恶魔被箍着最敏感的地方，咬着牙汗水都滴到男孩身上，硬是肏了十几下才让肿胀的龟头强行通过了宫颈，“全部……都进去了，里面抖得好厉害啊，有那么舒服吗？”恶魔很享受地微微在宫腔里抽插，被入侵的子宫还很稚嫩，黏膜严丝合缝地贴伏在入侵的异物上，微微有些烫的湿滑触感包裹住性器，让它抖动着更硬了。

 

进去了才知道子宫有多小巧稚嫩，狭窄宫颈管敏感得容不得一点点摩擦，宫腔内部柔软湿热但也非常娇小，整个被扩张到龟头尺寸的器官无法控制地哆嗦潮吹。“这穴真是浅，你看，已经肏到这么深了。”男人将手放上去能感觉到自己硬热的东西，手指滑过男孩肚子上隆起的顶端，沾着那上面的精液勾勒出粗长勃起的轮廓，连子宫都被破处的男孩射出一小股一小股的稀薄精水，喉咙颤抖着溢出破碎的哭喘，被迫吞咽阴茎的器官好像被搔痒似地直接触摸，他不由自主地痉挛了两下，精液和淫水又齐齐流了出来。

 

恶魔也没有客气，在不断收缩的宫腔里深入浅出地顶弄起来，“哈啊、唔、太深、了、要死了……啊、啊、嗯呜！”男孩被肏得身子往上弓起，在男人手臂上抓出渗血的几道口子，如果这有什么效果的话也只是让他更疯狂地强奸快要吸不上气的男孩，男孩被干得浑身哆嗦涎水直流，肚子一鼓一鼓地吞吐恶魔的粗大勃起，透明的淫水在阴茎退出的间隙汩汩地涌出来，恶魔在他潮吹的时候还变本加厉地插进子宫里搅弄，肏得男孩呜呜咽咽的满脸泪水，弓着腰连续不断的潮吹射精，因为受不了宫交的快感而扭着屁股逃开，被按回去操进子宫里。

 

恶魔一手掐住男孩的脖颈扼住了他的哭叫拒绝，一只手撑在他被肏出阴茎轮廓的下腹，胯部啪啪卟卟地重击他湿得一塌糊涂的外阴。“呃、啊、哈、啊、嗯、嗯、呃”男孩想夹腿却被对方用膝盖分开，被掐得舌头都半吐出来，肚子被压迫之后那根阴茎的存在感就更加鲜明，整个雌穴连同子宫都好像被按在阴茎上肏，敏感娇嫩的子宫被操软入口之后又被毫不留情地搅弄腔内，肿起的宫颈被进进出出操得嫩肉外翻，男人顶得越来越快，逼他敞开子宫让他肏得更爽，龟头变得更加湿滑，吐出的腺液混在同样越来越多的淫液里。“呜、咕……”男孩发觉他要射了但是完全没有反抗的力气，疯狂的子宫性交让接近窒息的男孩眼前发黑，被这样蹂躏反而让他双腿抽搐，两腿发软地向外瘫开，男人内射的时候他直接尿了出来。

 

“舒服到尿都漏出来了，是不是像上了天堂一样？啊，我都忘了你再也回不去了，毕竟这种畸形的身体，说不定连魔鬼的孩子都能生下来呢？”他得意地肏开缩成一团的子宫，滚烫精液大股地浇灌在腔内，“呼、呜、……、啊……嗯、呃……”男孩被干得眼睛都聚焦不了了，一副被肏得没法思考的痴态，他男性的部分在快感的驱使下又尿了几股后再次勃起，贴着小肚子像是坏掉一样细细地漏出混着白浊的腺液，红通通的可爱得紧。小子宫吃到了精液就更卖力地讨好阴茎，咬着冠状沟吸着龟头，榨精似地将大股浓精往弹性的肉腔里吞咽，又吸又咬的让恶魔没有了享受高潮的余裕，男孩的雌穴原本就很小，被这样一刺激就绞得他一阵甜蜜的疼痛，让他不由自主地挺腰肏开痉挛的子宫，另一只手撑在凸出阴茎轮廓的肚子上、能感觉到精液噗噗噗狠狠射开了娇小的嫩子宫，宫壁因为被滚烫黏液一圈圈涨开而绞缩，掌根处有阴茎射精时的剧烈勃动。

 

每一下沉重的子宫姦都有大股滚烫精液射入，被这样飞快地干几下男孩子宫都被射满了，只有气弱地抽噎。大龟头胀得子宫发紧之后黏腻精液又撑开宫腔，雌穴收紧到阴茎都被绞得酸痛的地步，马眼张大了噗噗地喷精，硬到极限的柱身勃动起来一点点地又胀大两圈，胀开的阴茎被用力地全部顶进去。男人好像要把精液打进宫肉里一样滋滋地射得更用力，阴囊沉甸甸甩在他臀瓣上，还有很多精子在蠢蠢欲动。

 

恶魔操得爽了放松手劲免得对方真被干死在床上，大拇指摩挲着享受男孩濒死高潮时剧烈颤抖的呼吸，肏一下就喂给子宫一大泡精液，粗大得不可思议的狰狞阴茎在艳红的穴口里飞快地捅入拔出，几下顶胯将每一发精水一滴不剩地哺入子宫，像要把男孩肏到怀孕那样，阴茎抽抽的收不住射精的劲头。撑饱的子宫吃力地裹含精水，一边抽插一边射精的干法让整个雌穴都黏糊糊流满精液，被直接顶住厮磨的子宫肉壁被磨得强制潮吹，被这样狠狠操过一通男孩浑身上下都敏感得厉害，原本不算性感带的脖颈被懒洋洋爱抚着都兴奋得他吸不上气，湿淋淋的细腿时不时可怜地抽搐两下，精液灌到肚子都鼓起来，下体还在抽搐着不由自主地往上弹动迎合男人的搅弄。恶魔捏了一把他生嫩的阴茎，男孩已经连尿都挤不出一滴了，光靠雌穴的刺激就能让他干性高潮，男人这才射了一次。

 

男孩的身体被肏开之后就散发出果实成熟那样微妙的香味，淫魔和天使的混血种闻起来有一种甜蜜又柔和的气味，身体也又热又软，小小的却很耐用，雌穴被抽磨了半天淫水还是流不完似地咕啾直响。子宫被干得高潮不停，龟头下方的冠状沟被肉肉的宫颈一下下啃咬着，抽插的时候就好像被一张濡软肉嘴口交，雌穴嫩肉一圈圈地痉挛起来榨取精液，让他过于兴奋以至于射得比平常要多得多。他插进去能感觉到厚重精液带来的阻力，最后几股滚烫黏液从敏感尿道内滑出的快感让他打了个哆嗦，阴茎颤了颤让子宫含着断续尿出残余的。他刻意地让满腹精水被顶出噗咕噗咕的淫乱水声，很快又勃起了。

 

天使肚子里沉甸甸的都是精液，被灌入的精液多到状似孕妇。魔鬼姦入红肿饱胀的子宫搅弄那一腔黏液，顶着子宫底把软肉磨得只会黏糊糊地贴着龟头潮吹。肉穴湿滑反而方便了他的动作，好像要撬开底部一样深深肏开，阴囊啪啪甩在穴口上。天使幼崽受不了那么多快感，嘴巴大张发出颤抖的哽咽，大量白浊涌出穴口将魔鬼的一对大阴囊都打湿了。“哭什么？你这不是很舒服吗，被食尸鬼先找到了你哭都哭不出来，像你这种看起来就很好吃的小东西在祈祷之前就被奸杀了。”魔鬼哈哈大笑，完全不考虑他能不能承受这样疯狂激烈的性交，简直舍不得从子宫里抽出来，在被干到软熟的肉腔内捣弄翻搅，意犹未尽地又一次在娇嫩子宫里内射，正准备给男孩的后穴也开了苞的时候才发现自己卡住了。男孩的子宫颈因为高潮的次数太多而痉挛到没法退出，阴茎勃起得厉害，将尺寸过小的雌穴塞得满满的，让人简直要怀疑这么粗壮的东西是怎么埋进去的。

 

恶魔心念一动，居然想到干脆拖着那贪吃的器官带出来，他微微起开身子，看到男孩被压着干到两腿大开，被刺激得大腿抽抽，想并拢腿但没能做到，穴口被摩擦到红肿的肉唇湿漉漉肉乎乎的，挽留了一下被子宫包裹住的往外抽出的龟头也没能阻止，被操得完全肿起的脆弱器官圆滚滚湿答答的垂坠在穴口处，鲜红的宫口勉强闭拢垂坠着，脱力地翕动宫颈，内里充满的精液因为断续的潮吹而抽搐着小口吐出来，一副被肏翻了的模样。只听说生育多次的女性能做得到这种事，没想到还有人能被干到子宫脱垂，这样娇气的器官也不知道到底能不能保持生育的功能，如果可以的话刚刚连续两次的内射已经足以让他怀孕了。猎奇又淫靡的画面只是让他硬得生痛，原本还没有他龟头大小的肉囊被精液涨得大了好几圈，男人爱怜地抚弄外翻的宫口，刺入再撑开的两指被溢出来的白浊弄得黏黏糊糊的，全是男孩被他标记占有的证明。

 

他打开男孩最敏感脆弱的腔室，肉嘴淫荡地淌出连串浓精。他将手指插进去搅弄子宫，将满腔精液都引出来，填充物流得差不多了才肏进去。男孩的子宫虽然小巧但也非常柔软，被坚硬的龟头蹭几下入口就吐着浓精允吸，被抽插着扩张过的宫颈咬着龟头最粗大的部分努力将阴茎吞咽下去，眼看龟头挤进宫颈，深入浅出地推开膣肉，娇嫩容器颤抖着缩紧了也只是吞进更多部分。被操熟的肉壶鼓鼓囊囊的湿漉又柔腻，被浓精浸透的黏膜濡湿程度刚刚好，不会太过滑腻或干涩，被肏透的子宫松紧度也恰到好处，小小的宫口能紧紧地咬住龟头下方的性感带，恶魔没有满足于龟头的刺激，卯足了劲能将一部分茎身也强塞进去。“真舒服。作为一个天使不怎么样，淫魔倒是够格了，连子宫都能拿来用。”即使男孩已经什么都听不进去了男人还是嘲笑着，像使用飞机杯一样在软厚的子宫中搅弄，粗厚龟头把内壁红肿的嫩肉都刮得翻出，龟头和一部分茎身被紧紧咬住，握上去有龟头棱角的鲜明触感，里面已经被肏成男人阴茎的形状了。

 

虽然已经在里面尽情地射过两次，但是被这种又小又嫩的子宫饥渴地吸允着根本软不下来，握着男孩子宫自慰不管从视觉还是感官上来说都太过刺激，男人很快又精液上涌，阴茎从亢奋的颤动过渡到高潮前的勃动，射精的冲动支配他深深挤进子宫内部，隔着子宫爱抚或者撸动阴茎的时候能感觉到包裹住他的腔肉更猛烈地抽搐，整个子宫都在吞吐他的勃起。男孩失焦的双眼盈着泪水，嘴巴张张合合的发不出完整的音节，被肏到崩溃地哆嗦起来，双腿抽搐着，下体都是精液淫液，受了过多刺激的子宫痉挛地往外推挤阴茎。

 

这一次的高潮来得快而猛烈，噗咕噗咕的声音沉闷地从被紧握住的子宫里传出来，男孩从被直接强奸子宫的时候就叫不出来了，精液尿液都射得一滴不剩，只能在疼痛的干性高潮中保持勃起的状态，被抓牢了往里灌精也只能让他破碎地哭叫一声，随后就软绵绵地动不了了。也许在非人的身躯被玩弄到破烂之前他的神志就先崩溃了。恶魔两手握着子宫撸动，一边套弄一边往里挺入，勃起到模样狰狞的阴茎粗暴地奸淫精液肉壶，在胀开的容器内咕嗤咕嗤地在浓精里抽插、将鲜活精子送到子宫的最深处。龟头坚硬饱满的鲜明触感在细嫩肉套里滑动，宫口被手指紧圈着，细微地抽搐，从紧贴处喷溅精液。等恶魔射空了退出去的时候子宫完全合不上，抽搐着好像用子宫射精一样，一口一口地吐出大股浓精。生宝宝的器官在还稚嫩的时候就被陌生男性开发了，可怜地啜吸讨好龟头，仅仅被当做伺候阴茎与盛接精液的飞机杯使用。


End file.
